


When Tony Met Danni

by gottabekiddinme



Series: Agent Angelface [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson being Awesome, First Meeting, Gen, Oh and a Hawaii 5-0 reference, Slight feels, Women Being Awesome, You could write a whole other story in these tags, maybe sometime I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been training me to handle Tony Stark?"</p>
<p>Well maybe one good thing came from Obie's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tony Met Danni

He can’t breathe. He’s not sure whether that’s because of the paralysis or because Obie just took the arc reactor. All he knows is he can’t breathe.

“…You still had one golden egg left to give.”

“Can I shoot him now?” A new voice – a female voice – comes from behind the bar. “Please?”

Obie’s head snaps up.

Another voice, this one vaguely familiar, comes from the doorway. “You are not to discharge your weapon without provocation.”

“That’s all right then.” A dark shape steps away from the bar and advances. “I’m plenty provoked.”

“JARVIS?” The lights go up and, huh. The second voice belongs to the agent that’s been trying to talk to him since he got home. “You can shoot him if he makes a break for it, Williams.”

“Thank you sir.” Williams keeps her gun trained on Obie.

“I have alerted the rest of your team, Agent Coulson.” When did Tony program JARVIS to be afraid? Or angry? He barely has time to wonder before three more people are coming in through the window. Within moments one of the new guys is cuffing Obie and another, younger agent is holding the arc reactor, careful but bewildered. Williams holsters her gun and walks toward him, hand outstretched.

“I’ll take care of him.” The man gently places the reactor in her hand, relief clear on his face. Williams settles on the couch to Tony’s right. “JARVIS, can you walk me through this?”

“Certainly, agent Williams.”

Her hands are slender and gentle but efficient, and the machine is snapped into place quickly. By the time she’s done the paralysis has worn off, and Tony smiles at her as she gives the reactor a firm pat.

“Who are you people?” His voice is hoarse. She returns his smile, but on her it’s more of a smirk.

“We’re SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“Yeah I’d go by SHIELD too.”

Williams chuckles, right hand still resting on the reactor. “You’re a difficult man to get ahold of, Mister Stark. We’ve been trying since you got back.”

He knew this was coming. He can’t get up and run away, so instead he narrows his eyes at her. “Why?”

“We want to talk to you about that suit.”

“What suit?”

She smirks again and starts tracing the edges of the reactor absently. “We know about Gulmira.”

“I’m not building more.”

“Gads, no. Who wants an army of Iron Men?”

“General Ross.” The agent with the cuffs puts in. He’s stayed to make sure Tony’s all right and now starts towards the door with Obie. 

“Shut up, Barton. Thunderbolt Ross can –“

“Suck it!” The two younger agents chorus. Williams and Barton grin, Coulson groans.

“Stop corrupting the newbies.”

Still grinning, Williams turns back to Tony and finally notices that she’s essentially fondling his chest. She jerks her hand away. “Sorry. Does that bother you? My touching the reactor, I mean.”

Not even a little bit. “It’s fine.” He sits up and leans forward, arms on his knees. “How did you get in? And why did JARVIS listen to you?”

“Ms. Potts.” Coulson is helping Barton herd Obie and the baby agents out. “She called us with what she found on Stane’s computer.”

“That constitutes an illegal –“Obie stops short when Barton slaps the back of his head. 

“Do we look like cops to you?”

Coulson reaches into his pocket and looks at his phone. “Besides, we just got the warrants we needed. Anything they find at SI is admissible. And,” he glances at Obie. “We get to search your hard drive.”

“You’ll be lucky if we don’t toss you into a hole, Stane.” Williams says coldly as Barton shoves him through the door.

“What are your people looking for at SI?” Tony’s stomach sinks. 

“Stane has been working on something in sector six. Probably why he wanted this.” She reaches over and taps the reactor again. 

“Do you want to press charges?” Coulson asks.

Tony thinks about that. There would be questions. A lot of them. Ones he’s not quite ready to answer. “What will happen otherwise?”

“We’ll take him to a SHIELD operated prison where he will be questioned extensively about the Ten Rings. He’ll probably stay there for the rest of his life.”

“He’d better.” Williams growls.

“I…” Tony swallows. “I don’t – ever- want…” To see him again.

Williams rests one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. “You don’t have to decide right now.”

“Williams.” She and Tony both look up at Coulson. “I believe you have something to talk to Mister Stark about.”

Her eyes widen. “Me? But-“

“What do you think I’ve been training you for?”

“You’ve been training me to handle Tony Stark?” Her face goes pink. “Really wish I could unsay that.”

Coulson smirks and leaves the room while Tony takes a good look at the woman next to him.

She’s not really the Bond girl type. She’s a few inches shorter than him and not stocky, exactly, more solid, as if every inch of her is muscle, coiled up and ready to go. Except the curves. He likes the curves, they’re…generous.

She shifts, clearly a little uneasy. Tony clears his throat and gets up. He crosses to the bar and pours himself a scotch, then gestures to her with the bottle.

“No.Thanks.” She gets up and walks towards him, stopping maybe five feet away and shoving her hands in her pockets.

“So. Angelface.” He smirks as she rolls her eyes. “How’d you get involved with the super-secret government agency?”

She tilts her head. “Would you believe I’m psychic?” 

He stops with the glass halfway to his lips. “Psychic.”

“Mildly. Mostly I get images, flashes.” She waves a hand. “S’why I don’t drink, it” she makes a face. “Screws them up. Anyway, that’s how I got involved with SHIELD.”

“Uh huh.”

“Trust me, you will see and hear crazier things.”

“I will take your word on that, agent Angelface.”

“I have a real name, you know.”

“And it is?”

“It’s Danni.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Danni Williams?”

“If you ever call me ‘Danno’ or tell me to ‘book ‘em’, I will hurt you.” Her green eyes are shining at him. He likes this one, he decides.  
“So what was that about handling me?”

Danni rises up on her toes, and then rocks back on her heels. She’s probably about thirty but suddenly seems so much younger. “Well, Mister Stark.” She grins at him and rubs the back of her neck. “I want to talk to you about the Avengers initiative.”


End file.
